


Wings of Fire: The Golden Age

by DragonDaniel31



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dancing, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Humor, Major Original Character(s), Memes, Meta, Metafiction, Mild Language, Movie Reference, Music, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Randomness, Relationship(s), Resurrection, Sex, Slow Dancing, Tags May Change, Technology, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDaniel31/pseuds/DragonDaniel31
Summary: A Wings of Fire alternate universe where some things that happened in the original series did happen and other things didn't happen or happened differently. This story is also a Wings of Fire prequel to Creativity War.DISCLAIMER: There is a YouTube video out there that is called, The Golden Age - Wings of Fire OC PMV. I just want everyone to know, this story has absolutely NOTHING to do with that video and I had no idea this video existed until I googled my story title.





	1. Chapter 1

This is a Wings of Fire prequel to Creativity War. This will story will explain things like where the character of Gold came from and why there are so many Wings of Fire OC's in Creativity War.

This has also been a project that I have worked on ever since book 2 came out. In this long story, some events that are canon in the original series maybe either be changed or may not happen at all in this story because this is an alternate universe.

Here are some things I want to get out of the way right now:

· All of the characters walk on two legs because I felt like making them do that. (They can still walk on four legs)

· Some of the dragons have human technology and materials like guns, computers, music players, etc.

· Everyone is aware of the events that have happened in the actual Wings of Fire series.

· Not every character will act the exact way they do in the actual series.

· There will be a lot of movie/book/video game references and scenes from movies will be used occasionally.

· The characters can blush and cry.

· Some character's backstories may slightly change.

·Age works slightly differently.

· The story will contain sex scenes but they are not very frequent, I will give a warning when a sex scene is about to occur.

· The dragons have certain human features because why not, lets make this weirder and more random. Just so you can all know, the dragons can have six-packs and for the females, think of the female Zora from Breath of the Wild.

· The story has a plot but there will be multiple chapters that are pointless to the plot or they are subplots.

· The story will not end with the beginning of Creativity War.

· Random stuff can happen at any moment so be prepared.

· Some things that happen may or may not have any effect on the plot of the story or chapter. Here's an example of that:

"Hey, Tsunami look what I found, a beautiful and tasty looking fruit!" Clay said as he pointed to a colorful fruit in a bush. "I think I'm going to eat it." Clay said as he grabbed the fruit.

"Um Clay I don't think that's a good idea. Glory said that the most colorful fruits are most likely filled with deadly poison." Tsunami said as she worriedly looked at Clay.

"Yeah, but she also said that they could also be really tasty and yummy." Clay said.

"You do know that you could die if you eat that right?" Tsunami asked.

"Look, Tsunami I know the risk here but the possibility of having a tasty fruit is so good that I'm taking it!" Clay said as he shoved the whole fruit into his mouth and swallowed it. "See Tsunami nothing happened at all-." Clay suddenly dropped to the floor and the sound of a heart-rate monitor flatlining was heard.

"Well, to be fair I tried to warn you." Tsunami said as she looked at Clay's dead body. "(Sigh) Welp I guess I'll have to revive you the old-fashioned way." Tsunami said as she walked closer to Clay's body and then kicked him hard in the crotch.

"OW! WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" Clay screamed as he sat right back up and groaned in pain.

"Because if Peril just so happened to walk over here and see you dead on the floor and me still alive, she would snap my neck instantly and be depressed for the rest of her life. Now get up, we are already late for the school meeting." Tsunami said as she continued walking back to the school.

I should also point out that everything from book 1 to 5 stayed the same the most. Everything from book 6 onwards, things have slightly changed. However, there is one change that will be made in book 3. In the next chapter, I will post an event that happened slightly differently in book 3 that involves the first time Glory and Deathbringer met. 

**What do you guys think? If you have any questions, feel free to ask. When I post the next chapter and show a scene change I am making in book 3: The Hidden Kingdom, there will be a Guardians of the Galaxy style to it. Look forward to that and Ill see you all later! **


	2. The Hidden Kingdom - Scene Change 1

** **Chapter 1** **

** **For a reference point as to where the original scene is in the, “The Hidden Kingdom” book, the page number starts on page 125, on the second paragraph.** **

** **

“We’ll get in and out faster if we just keep our scales hidden,” Glory said. “Don’t worry. We’ll be back by tonight.”

“What if you find the missing Rainwings in there?” Clay asked.

Glory flicked her tail, letting her scales shift back into the color of the rocks. “We’ll free them and come storming out in a big invisible herd. All right?”

Clay and Tsunami nodded reluctantly.

“Come on, Jambu,” Glory said. “The rest of you stay hidden. I mean it.” 

** **HERE IS THE CHANGE** **

** **

As Glory was about to take off into the air, Jambu spoke up.

“Hey Glory, who is that?” Jambu asked as he pointed down a hill at a dragon.

The group looked down the hill and saw a Nightwing walking across the snow. Glory’s heart sank and yet kind of lit up when she saw who it was.

“Oh no.” Glory said.

“What?” Sunny asked.

“Quick, everybody lay low and make sure he doesn’t see you.” Glory whispered to them.

“What? Why? What’s going on?” Tsunami asked.

“For crying out loud, just get down!” Glory said as she pulled Tsunami down to the floor.

“Is this the Nightwing you told us about?” Sunny asked.

“Yep, that’s him.” Glory said.

“He definitely looks like he could put up a fight. I say we jump him and interrogate him for information.” Tsunami said.

“First off, no, we are not going to do that. Second, I don’t want to risk any of us getting hurt.” Glory said.

Clay crawled closer to get a better view but in the process, he accidently stepped on Jambu’s tail, causing the Rainwing to let out a yelp. Glory quickly covered Jambu’s mouth but it was too late, Deathbringer turned his head towards the top of the hill and called out.

“Hello!? Is anyone there!?” Deathbringer called.

“Dang it, Clay.” Glory said.

“What? I didn’t mean to step on his tail.” Clay said.

“Hey, shut up! He’ll hear you!” Tsunami whispered.

Deathbringer stepped closer to the hill and right as it seemed like he was going to make his way up the hill, he bent down and scooped up a good amount of snow in his hand and started packing it tightly.

“What is he doing?” Jambu asked.

“I don’t know but it looks like he’s forming some kind of shape out of the snow.” Glory said.

Deathbringer continued to pack the snow in his hands for a few more seconds before he held up a rather large and firm looking snowball. The others were rather confused as to why Deathbringer had made this snowball, until Deathbringer threw it up towards the hill and the snowball ended up hitting Starflight right in the face. Thinking fast on her feet, Glory quickly wrapped her claws around Starflight’s mouth to keep him quiet before he could let out a noise of pain.

“Mmmf!” Starflight mumbled.

“Shh! Shut up!” Glory whispered.

Deathbringer waited for any type of sound or movement to occur. After a few seconds of complete silence, Deathbringer shrugged and turned to the side but didn’t walk away. Deathbringer then reached into some sort of belt thing on his waist and then pulled out some little rectangular device.

“What is that?” Jambu asked.

“I guarantee you it’s a weapon.” Tsunami said.

“It doesn’t look like a weapon.” Sunny said as she looked at the small device.

“Whatever it is, it has a few bright buttons on it.” Clay said.

Deathbringer then pressed a couple buttons on the device and then he put the device back in his belt pocket. Then, something that sounded like a drum started playing from the device.

Glory, who was still keeping Starflight’s snout shut, heard the strange noise and turned to Jambu.

“Hey, what’s that sound and where is it coming from?” Glory asked.

“I don’t know but it seems like its coming from a small device that this dragon has.” Jambu said.

“Let me see.” Glory said as she let go of Starflight’s snout.

“Ow, gee.” Starflight said.

By now, the drum noises had now been accompanied by the sound of music. Glory and Starflight got up and they too examined the where the strange music was coming from. Then, to everyone’s surprise and utter confusion, Deathbringer started… dance-walking away from the hill.

“Uh…?” Glory said as she looked at Deathbringer starting to dance-walk.

“What is he doing?” Tsunami asked.

Then, the sound of someone singing came from the device. ****“Hail (hail)! What’s the matter with your head, yeah! Hail (hail)! What’s the matter with your mind and your sign an-a, oh-oh-oh! Hail (hail)! Nothin’ the matter with your head! Baby find it, come on and find it! Hail with it, baby cause’ you’re fine and you’re mine, and you look so divine! Come and get your love! Come and get your love! Come and get your love!” ****

** **

****NOTE:**** I would like to point out that yes, Deathbringer is doing the exact same thing that Star-Lord did in the original Guardians of the Galaxy. Instead of kicking the small creatures, Deathbringer throws his ninja disks at them but he does pick one up and use it like a microphone like Star-Lord.

As the song was playing, Deathbringer was singing with a voice that was high and completely terrible compared to the actual singer. All the while, the others were staring at Deathbringer like he was from another planet or something.

** **

Tsunami turned to face Glory with a confused look on her face.

“Glory… please tell me this isn’t the Nightwing you were talking about.” Tsunami said.

“I wish I could say that wasn’t him.” Glory said in a very disgusted voice as she watched Deathbringer sing and dance-walk. Although secretly, Glory did kind of like how much this Nightwing was having and it was kind of funny and cute in a way to see something like this.

“So, out of all the things you could’ve possibly forgotten to tell us about this Nightwing, you forget to tell us that he is kind of an idiot?” Tsunami asked.

“I didn’t know he was THIS bad.” Glory said.

“I think he’s got pretty good moves.” Clay said as he kind of bobbed his head to the music.

“And I think you shouldn’t be enjoying to what this weirdo is listening to, it might turn you into a bigger idiot than he is.” Tsunami said.

“Come on you guys, this Nightwing might be doing something rather… questionable, but he is up to something.” Sunny said as she pointed to Deathbringer.

Sunny was right, despite how silly Deathbringer was acting, they all noticed that he was dance-walking towards a large opening in the ground that they didn’t see.

“What is that?” Starflight asked.

“Looks like some sort of cave or something.” Sunny said.

“Too bad we didn’t find it first. It’s freezing out here.” Jambu said as he shivered a bit.

“What is he doing now?” Clay asked.

They saw that Deathbringer had stopped right in front of the cave and then he blasted a burst of flame into the cave and from where the others were, they could see that the cave was completely empty and had plenty of room. Deathbringer then walked inside the cave.

** **

“Everyone, I think have an idea.” Tsunami said.

“Oh boy, let’s hear your idea and hopefully its not a stupid one.” Glory said.

“I assure you, it’s not a stupid idea. Here’s my idea: we wait for him to fall asleep in that cave, we sneak up on him while he’s asleep, and then we… we, uh…,” Tsunami stopped mid-sentence as she realized what she was saying.

“We what?” Glory asked.

“We… trap him! Yeah, trap him and then wait for him to wake up so we can interrogate him.” Tsunami said quickly.

“Yeah no, that’s not going to happen,” Glory said.

Tsunami sighed in frustration.

“Besides, who would fall asleep with THAT kind of music blasting out loud?” Glory asked.

“She’s right. I don’t anyone who’s able to hear would ever fall asleep with that music playing.” Sunny said.

“Unless you were deaf.” Starflight said. 

** **

As they continued to converse with each other, Glory noticed that Deathbringer was leaving the cave.

“Hey, shh! He’s coming back.” Glory said as she shushed everyone.

Everyone watched as Deathbringer exited the cave, his music still playing loudly, and then he just started dance-walking away. No one moved or said another word until the sound of the music got quieter and quieter until it was completely silent.

** **

“Okay, Tsunami.” Glory called.

“What is it, Glory?” Tsunami asked.

“Since you’ve been so eager all this time, why don’t you go down there and see if the cave is all clear.” Glory said.

“Alright, I will.” Tsunami said as she began to walk down the hill.

“Wait, I’ll come with you just in case.” Clay said as he joined Tsunami.

“Thanks, Clay. Come on, lets go check it out.” Tsunami said as they began walking towards the cave.

“Please be careful guys.” Sunny called to them.

Tsunami kept walking, but Clay turned around and gave Sunny a reassuring thumbs-up and smile as he continued to walk towards the cave.

** **

As soon as Tsunami and Clay reached the cave, Tsunami began to enter the cave but stopped when she heard Clay follow her into the cave.

“No, you stay behind and watch my back. Plus, I can see in the dark.” Tsunami said.

“Gotcha.” Clay said as he looked around to make sure Deathbringer wasn’t anywhere in sight.

Tsunami carefully examined the cave and she saw no sign of any danger. As Clay was keeping watch, he suddenly heard the sound of rocks falling down onto the ground from behind him.

** **

“What was that!?” Clay cried as he ran into the cave. Clay then heard Tsunami giggling. “What? Are you not okay?” Clay asked.

“No, I’m fine. I did that on purpose.” Tsunami said as she continued to giggle.

“Oh, come on. What was that for?” Clay asked a bit annoyed.

“Come on, Clay. We need to have some fun while were on this freezing trip.” Tsunami said.

“Well I wouldn’t call what you just did fun, but we’re all different.” Clay said.

“You go inside the cave.” Tsunami said.

“What?” Clay asked.

“Just go inside the cave and I’ll tell Glory it’s all clear.” Tsunami said. 

“Okay.” Clay said as he went inside the cave.

** **

Glory looked and saw that Tsunami was mouthing the words, ‘All clear’ so she called out to everyone else.

“Come on everyone.” Glory said as she led the others to the cave.

As soon as everyone except Jambu was in the cave, Glory was ready to put her plan into action. “Alright, you guys stay here until me and Jambu get back.” Glory said.

“But what if the Nightwing comes back?” Starflight asked.

“He won’t I assure you. Besides, as long as Tsunami doesn’t fall asleep or anything, you guys will be fine.

“Ha, ha, very funny.” Tsunami said.

“We’ll be back soon, I promise. Come on Jambu.” Glory said. “Right with you sis.” Jambu said happily as he leaned against her and smiled. Glory shook her head, but she still smiled back.

** **AND THE BOOK CONTINUES NORMALLY FROM THE LINE:** **

She sprang into the air with her brother beside her and let her scales adjust to the sky around them.

** **So, what did you guys think? Hopefully you enjoyed this. So, if you haven't guessed it by now, this Deathbringer is basically Star-Lord from Guardians of the Galaxy. In a few days, I will have another scene change from The Hidden Kingdom. It will be a very brief change but I find it a necessary change to me. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this and look forward to more coming soon! :) ** **


	3. A question for you readers

**Hello everyone, as the title says, I have a question for all of you. The next scene change for "The Hidden Kingdom" is almost done. All I need to do is finish writing a fight scene. My question for you all is this:**

**What kind of battle style do you all want? **

1\. A Mortal Kombat X style battle (With X-rays)

2\. A Mortal Kombat 11 style battle (With Fatal Blows)

3\. A Super Smash Bros. Ultimate style battle (With Final Smash)

4\. A Injustice: gods among us style battle (With Super Move)

5\. A Injustice 2 style battle (With Super Move)

6\. A freestyle custom style battle (A battle where there is no format or structure, it is just a regular fight scene written down)

The 2 dragons that will be fighting are Glory and Deathbringer.

Let me know what you all want and I'll see what is most requested and depending on time and school, I may include all 6.


	4. A Heads Up/Apology

Hello again everyone! It's me again! I just wanted to say that I am sorry for the absence and lack of posting on here. School and stress has been giving me hardly anytime for writing large stories. I am working hard to get back on track and keep updating my story.

  
As far as this story goes, I know that some of you wanted a certain style of a fight scene for the next chapter and I tried my best to apply most of what was suggested. All my attempts failed, and I may have to just use my default custom battle mode. However, I promise that the battle styles that were requested will be used later in this story. I just need more time to research and experiment with those battle styles. 

Again I am sorry for the absence and the change I have to make in the upcoming chapter. I will work hard and try to adjust my schedule to fit more writing in. I will see you all later, thank you for understanding! 


	5. The Hidden Kingdom - Scene Change 2

The Hidden Kingdom – Scene change 2

Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone! This will be my final scene change to the Hidden Kingdom. After this, will work on a change in “The Brightest Night”. Also, do you all remember how I said that this is a prequel to Creativity War? Well, I’ve added a little something to one scene that hopefully you all enjoy. ** **😊**

**For a reference point as to where the original scene is in the, “The Hidden Kingdom” book, the page number starts on page 147, on the fourth paragraph of the page.**

But then Deathbringer was there, landing on Blaze’s back and tossing Clay aside as if the hefty Mudwing weighed no more than a salamander. Two more silver discs appeared in Deathbringer’s talons.

**HERE’S THE CHANGE **

Glory grabbed a nearby rock and chucked it at the assassin, hitting him right in the face.

With the Nightwing temporarily stunned from the rock, Blaze somehow managed to toss him off of her and she moved away from him. He seemed to be knocked out.

Glory carefully approached the Nightwing, waiting for him to show any sign of movement.

“Glory, don’t! It’s too dangerous!” Sunny cried.

Glory turned her head to call back to Sunny. “I’ll be fine! You all just-!”  
Glory was suddenly yanked down to the floor by Deathbringer, who had cleverly waited for Glory to turn around or lose focus.

“Glory!” Sunny screamed.

Before Glory could try and get up, Deathbringer quickly climbed on top of her and held her arms in place so she couldn’t slash at his face.

“I would have thought you smarter.” Deathbringer said as he held Glory down.

“Shut up and let go of me!” Glory yelled.

“You’re going to have to ask more nicely than that sweetheart.” Deathbringer said.

Glory growled angrily as she tried her best to move her arms.

Deathbringer chuckled as he watched her struggle. “You sure are weak. You’re all weak.” Deathbringer said.

“No, we’re NOT!” Tsunami roared as she ran straight at Deathbringer to attack him.

Before Tsunami could even touch him, Deathbringer suddenly spread his wings, allowing the claw on the tip of his wing to pierce Tsunami’s chest.

Tsunami roared in pain as she staggered backwards and fell back against the wall as she clutched her chest in pain.

“Tsunami!” Sunny cried as she ran over to her.

“You monster!” Glory yelled at Deathbringer.

“Hey, come on now, I attacked out of self-defense.” Deathbringer said innocently.

“Get off of me!” Glory yelled.

“Now, now, there’s no need to be so angry. I happen to like this. This doesn’t have to end in death, you know. It could end in a much better way.” Deathbringer said smugly as his face slowly came closer to Glory’s.

When Glory realized what he was doing, she quickly hissed and with her free leg, she kicked Deathbringer right in the crotch.

Deathbringer roared in pain as he let go of Glory, allowing her to punch him in the face and get up.

“That will teach you a lesson!” Glory said.

Deathbringer grunted in pain and then he started chuckling, but he still remained on the floor in pain.

“Oh, Glory, it’s going to take a lot more than a nut-kick to kill me.” Deathbringer said.

“I wasn’t trying to kill you, but you are really tempting me to do so.” Glory said.

“How sweet of you.” Deathbringer said.

“He’s down! Attack!” Tsunami yelled as she ran towards Deathbringer.

“Tsunami no, don’t!” Glory cried.

Deathbringer smiled, with both hands, reached into his pouch, stood up quickly and threw 2 smoke bombs at Glory and Tsunami’s faces, stunning both of them. Deathbringer laughed and threw a rock at Glory’s stomach, knocking her down.

Tsunami shook it off and ran right at Deathbringer. Deathbringer dodged a punch and grabbed Tsunami by the throat and punched her 3 times in the face before throwing her against the wall.

Without warning, Deathbringer threw 6 sliver discs right at Starflight’s face. Starflight closed his eyes in fear, but when he opened his eyes again, he saw that the discs had strategically hit the wall right beside his face in an attempt to scare him.

“Don’t try anything, Nightwing.” Deathbringer warned him.

Suddenly, Deathbringer heard Sunny yell as she ran towards him. And then, before anyone could even blink, Deathbringer swiftly backhand slapped Sunny in the face, knocking her to the ground.

  
“Ha! Pathetic lizard!” Deathbringer said.

“SUNNY! Grr!” Starflight growled as he ran at Deathbringer.

Without even turning around, Deathbringer elbowed Starflight right in the face. Starflight staggered back and before he could even recover, Deathbringer grabbed him by the snout, punched him downwards on the head, side punched him in the face, and then round-house kicked him against the wall.

As Starflight got back up, Deathbringer threw another silver disc at his face, purposely missing to scare him.

“I told you not to try anything. If you move again, I will make sure the next disc goes right through your skull.” Deathbringer threatened.

Deathbringer turned to Clay as he growled at him.

“Come on, Mudwing, show me how powerful you are!” Deathbringer challenged.

“Well, here goes nothing. RAAAH!” Clay roared as he ran at Deathbringer.

This went as well as anyone expected it to go as before Clay could even land a hit on Deathbringer, the assassin grabbed his wrists and literally flung Clay against the wall.

“And you all are supposed to be the Pyrrhia’s only hope!? You are all such a disappointment. That was the easiest fight I have ever-OW!” Deathbringer cried as the back of his neck was struck by one of his silver discs.

Deathbringer turned around and saw Glory, who was staring angrily at him. He chuckled as he approached her. “Come on now, Glory. You and me, eh? Let’s fight.” Deathbringer said.

“I don’t know how you know my name, because that’s just creepy. But what I do know is this, you don’t even think of hurting my friends.” Glory yelled as they both got in a fighting stance.

**Battle #1: Glory V.S. Deathbringer**

**Style: Freestyle (Just follow along with what happens)**

Glory flew straight at Deathbringer, ready to hurt him with her claws. Deathbringer shook his head as he caught Glory by her throat. Deathbringer then punched her in the face and then dropped her on the ground. Before Glory could stand up, Deathbringer kicked her twice while she was still down. Despite Glory being beat up, she noticed that Deathbringer wasn’t at full strength with his attacks.

Deathbringer then tried to stomp on her back, but Glory rolled out of the way and then she slashed at Deathbringer’s foot. Deathbringer hissed in pain and then he grabbed Glory’s wrist and lifted her up. Glory used this to her advantage as she head-butted the side of Deathbringer’s face when he lifted her up. Deathbringer staggered backwards and Glory slapped him hard in the face with her tail. Deathbringer grabbed Glory by her horns and pulled her back against him and quickly pulled out a blade and held it to her throat.

“(Chuckle) Look at us, its like we’re a romantic couple dancing.” Deathbringer said as he stared smugly at Glory.

“Shut up, I know exactly what your thinking right now.” Glory said.

“Oh, come on, you’re not a nightwing; you can’t read my mind. I however AM a nightwing and I know exactly what you’re thinking right now.” Deathbringer said.

“Pfft, oh really, what am I thinking about?” Glory asked.

“You’re thinking about how absolutely handsome and sexy I am.” Deathbringer said.

“Ha, yeah right, you’re also incredibly stupid!” Glory said as she smacked Deathbringer’s face with the back of her head. Once Glory was out of Deathbringer’s grip, she kicked him in the crotch again.

“OW! Damn it!” Deathbringer cried.

“Take that you creep!” Glory said.

“Come on, baby, you can’t keep hitting me there. How else are we going to have dragonets?” Deathbringer asked as he smiled at her.

“And what kind of fantasy is THAT?” Glory asked as she was very taken aback that this NIGHTWING had just said something like that to a RAINWING.

“We can discuss that later; right now, its beating time!” Deathbringer said as he ran to punch Glory.

Glory quickly sidestepped out of the way, causing Deathbringer to smash his fist into the ice wall. Glory then punched Deathbringer in the face.

“Heh, I like girls like you. They may not look strong or tough at all, but when there’s a panic or struggle or a desperate need of action, woohoo, they sure are tough and powerful.” Deathbringer said.

Glory said nothing and slashed at Deathbringer, who jumped back avoiding the slash. Deathbringer then grabbed Glory’s arm and yanked towards him. Once Glory was close enough Deathbringer headbutted her and then knocked her off her feet with his tail. With that, Glory had no energy left and was weakened by the fight.

Battle #1 Complete!

Winner: Deathbringer

“Well, at least you put up a better fight. Much better than fish-head, fat-mud, star_FRIGHT_, and sundown over there.” Deathbringer said.

“Shut up and just kill me if that’s what your initial objective was.” Glory said.

“(Chuckle) You know, I would HAVE to kill you, but… I really don’t feel like it. You have made my spare list; which let me check here… ah yes, you are the ONLY person I have ever spared their life on a mission. Well, counting your friends, that’s 5 people. Consider yourselves lucky.” Deathbringer said as he pulled out a small metal ball and threw it up towards the ceiling.

The ball turned out to be a mini-grenade and it blasted a large hole in the roof. Deathbringer then pulled out a gun-like object and aimed it up at the ceiling. Deathbringer pulled the trigger and from the gun, came a metal wire with a hook at the end of it. The hook then connected to the open ceiling.

“What the heck is that!?” Glory asked.

“It’s called a grapple-gun. You should get one, see you around. Call me, baby.” Deathbringer said as he winked to Glory.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Glory asked.

Deathbringer said nothing as he pulled the trigger again and he was lifted up by the grapple. Once Deathbringer made it to the ceiling, he detached the hook and flew away.

  
**AND THE BOOK CONTINUES NORMALLY FROM HERE**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. sorry for the absence and lack of posts on this story. Next chapter will be a scene change from the Darkness of Dragons book. Look forward to that today or tomorrow. Have a good day and stay safe and healthy. **


End file.
